A Well Earned Rest
by authorwannabe101
Summary: The Avengers are in New York City when the Battle of Manhattan happens, and they don't go to sleep. Also, Clint has a secret. Will the Avengers make it through? Little bit of OOCness, as this is my first time doing an Avengers fic. One-shot.


**Ok, so, I just had this idea for a fanfic and decided that I just had to write it, and right away. Basically, the Avengers are in New York City on the day of the Battle of Manhattan. Also, Morpheus starts putting everyone to sleep before the demigods head up to Mount Olympus. I hope you enjoy!**

Morpheus glanced around, sniffing curiously as he caught a faint scent. It was coming from a large- no, that isn't the right word. Humongous. Yes, Stark Towers was humongous. But there was a smell emerging from it, walking around it, leaving it, everywhere near it, stale, new, that he hadn't expected. A son of Apollo lived here.

Frowning, he waved his hand again and continued chanting as he walked by. Soon, there would be no one awake in the city but him and a few other demigods, and what they do? What could they do against him and the other gods fighting with the titans? Nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

Inside, Clint Barton froze at the window. He had just been glancing out, as he always did, to make sure that everything was okay. This time, like many others, it was not. But that was not what surprised him. No, this was a who that was surprising. In all his life, the son of Apollo had never expected to see the greek god of sleep walking down the streets of New York City.

"Clint?" A voice called. "What is it? Something the matter?"

"No." Hawkeye rasped. "No. He-he's down there. And he's... oh, gods, he's putting everyone to sleep. How are you not asleep?" He demanded, turning on the Avengers behind him.

Unfortunately, they didn't understand. Steve Rogers, who had first questioned him, frowned. "Who, Clint? Who's down there? And what do you mean, he's putting everyone to sleep?"

"Yeah," Tony Stark put in, laughing, "If he was, why aren't we all snoring?"

"You, I don't know." Clint snapped. "As for me, that is my secret. Right now, I need to-." He cut himself off, catching sight of three familiar vans driving past. As he watched, one stopped, and someone hopped out before running up to the doors and pushing through.

"You need to do what?" Natasha Romanoff questioned, trying to remain calm.

"And what can we do to help?" Thor added.

"I need to go. You need to stay here, all of you. This is something out of your jurisdiction."

And with that, Clint turned and ran for the elevator, leaving behind five befuddled people.

"Our jurisdiction?" Bruce Banner questioned. "What does he mean? If it concerns him, it concerns us. We're a team."

Tony frowned, going serious. "Whatever it is, we need to get down there."

"But he said-." Cap started, only to be interrupted by Natasha.

"For once, Stark is right. Clint needs us." And with that, she headed for the elevator that Jarvis had sent up again.

Tony hastened after her, with the rest of the team right behind.

* * *

Will Solace, son of Apollo, hopped out of one of Camp Halfblood's Delphi Strawberry Service vans in front of Stark Towers. One of his half-brothers lived here, and Chiron had convinced them to make a stop to pick him up. According to him, he could teach Percy Jackson how to use a bow and arrow. That meant that he was wicked good.

And that meant that they needed him.

Running through the doors, he stopped inside, momentarily stunned. Then, he was shaken from his stupor as the elevator doors at the other end opened, revealing a thirty-something year old man. He had a celestial bronze bow slung over one shoulder, a quiver over the other.

"Clint Barton?" Will questioned.

The man nodded, then asked, "What's your name and who's your parent?"

"Will Solace, son of Apollo."

The man - Clint - smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, brother. Now, what is going on?"

Clint watched as the boy's face turned grave. "Kronos is rising. Minor gods have joined him, as have most of the titans. The great prophecy is happening as we speak."

He drew in a breath. "The great prophecy?"

"Yes. You know what it says?"

Clint shook his head. "Chiron refused to tell me. Always said it wasn't the right time."

Laughing, Will said, "He tells that to everyone, even Percy. As for what it says. _A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds. And see the world in endless sleep, a hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap. A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze_."

Clint nodded, taking it all in, before asking, "Percy?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, child of the prophecy. Today is his sixteenth birthday, and the titans are marching on Olympus."

Barton nodded, then said, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" And with that, the two ran outside to the waiting van.

* * *

Inside, the elevator doors opened again, letting five people pile out into the now empty lobby. Barely sparing a glance at each other, they raced out, only to see tire tracks in the parking lot from where someone had, obviously, recently screeched out.

Groaning, Steve said, "We just missed him."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Stark said sarcastically.

Rogers looked confused. "It's Captain America, not Obvious."

Groaning, Thor said, "Even I know that you're supposed to say 'You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm'."

"Huh?"

Rolling her eyes, Banner pointed out, "Shouldn't we be following Natasha, who's following the van?"

"Yes!" Said woman called from a block away.

"Coming!" They all yelled, racing after her.

They went no more than a yard before Steve skidded to a halt and cried, "Shouldn't we prepare for the worst?"

Up ahead, everyone else turned, even Romanoff. "Yes. So?" Iron Man questioned.

Banner, getting it, said, "So we suit up."

"But that will wast time!" Natasha argued.

"And we can gain it back if we hurry." Thor pointed out. "We'll also be safer and more prepared to help Clint if necessary."

Sighing, Black Widow agreed, and they headed back inside. Three minutes later, five sixths of the Avengers were tearing around the streets of Manhattan, noting all the people asleep, yet blissfully unaware of the army approaching.

* * *

Clint stared in horror at the small group of demigods in front of the Empire State Building. There were about thirty in all, he guessed. He could see children of Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, and more. There were, of course,his own siblings, piling out of the van behind him. Then there was a boy with black hair who was standing at the front talking to them, and Chiron.

"Chiron!" Clint called, grinning from ear to ear. They talked every now and then, but not often. About once every five years or so, which was why he hadn't known about the great prophecy approaching.

"Clint!" Chiron replied, grinning as he trotted over and pulling him over to the other demigods. "Demigods, this is Clint Barton, son of Apollo, best non-immortal archer in the world."

"You're going overboard there a bit, Chiron." Clint said, though he was still grinning.

Said centaur just waved his hand before saying, "I'll leave you all to it."

"But you're our leader." The black-haired boy protested.

"I am your trainer, your teacher. That is not the same as being your leader. I will go gather what allies I can. It may not be too late to convince my brother centaurs to help. Meanwhile, _you_ called the campers here, Percy." 'Ah, so he is the boy of the prophecy.' Clint thought, while Chiron continued, "_You_ are the leader.

Percy hesitated before asking, "What about Clint? He has more experience then I do."

At this, said demigod stepped in, "With what? As a part of this world, yes. Knowing and leading everyone here? No. And whatever else you have done in your lifetime, no. This is your show, you call the shots."

The son of Poseidon hesitated again before nodding. He opened his mouth to talk.

Five minutes later, forty demigods were in an elevator, heading for the supposedly nonexistent six-hundredth floor.

* * *

Outside the Empire State Building, five people pulled up and called, simultaneously, "Hey!" at an old man in a wheelchair.

Once he had turned around, they registered his surprise. "You are not asleep."

"No," Natasha said, "But neither are you."

He shook his head, "No, I am not, but I have... defenses, that you do not. Now, what is it you want?"

This time, he regarded their surprise. "I am a teacher, I know when someone has a question. And, as an old friend of mine - indeed, so old she is a mummy -," the Avengers minus one ignored that last bit, assuming it was a metaphor, "once said, approach, seeker, and ask."

"Um... isn't that a bit dramatic?" Tony questioned.

Raising an eyebrow, the old man - they really needed to get his name - asked, "Is that your question? Or would you rather it be something else?"

"Something else," Steve said quickly. "Did you see a man with a bow around here, by chance?"

"I saw lots of people with bows recently. You will have to be more specific. A name, perhaps?"

Bruce hesitated, then said, "Clint."

"Ah, yes. I know him. Indeed, I taught him how to become the marksman he is."

"You?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at the wheelchair.

"Me. Now, tell me your names and I will tell you my mine. Then, you can tell me what part of the government you belong to."

"Steve." Steve said, signaling the others that it was okay.

"Tony."

"Natasha."

"Bruce."

"Thor."

"And I am Chiron. Now, your group?"

Captain America hesitated again. Chiron shook his head at him. "If you do not trust me, let me tell you this. Clint does. And if you tell me this, then I will tell you where to find him. But only then. A trade of sorts. Information for information."

Steve hesitated again, but his eagerness to find his friend won. "SHIELD. We work for SHIELD."

Nodding, Chiron told them, "Wait in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Tell the security guard that I say it's okay. Eventually, Clint will come down. When he does, tell him that I say that it is okay for him to tell you the Camp's secret. After that... well, let's kill that monster when we get there."

* * *

Clint stared down at New York City from Olympus. It was silent. Completely silent. Morpheus had finished his job.

"What did they do? What did they do to my city?" Percy demanded, his voice tight with anger.

"Morpheus put everyone to sleep." Annabeth said, horrified. "I know we saw a lot of it on our way, but the entire city..."

"That's not all." Clint pointed out. "The invasion has started."

No one said anything as they all broke and ran for the elevators.

* * *

Natasha looked up as the elevator dinged. When it opened, she found herself staring at forty kids. Well, most were teenagers. There were only a few who could actually be called kids, and one was clearly an adult.

"Clint!" Tony called, relieved.

Said man looked startled as he stared at them. Meanwhile, everyone piled out of the elevator, making a loose battle line with the kids in the center, surrounded by the teens.

"Clint?" One of them said, a boy with black hair and green eyes. "Do you know these people?"

"Yes." He replied, his voice tight. "I work with them."

"Then why aren't they asleep?" A girl with flowers in her hair demanded. "They're mortals, are they not?"

"Yes, they are mortals. As for why they aren't asleep, I have ideas."

"Mortals?" Thor interrupted. "I am not a mortal!"

"True, you are not." Clint agreed, walking down the line of Avengers. "Thor, I believe you aren't asleep because you are Asgardian."

"From Norse Mythology?" A girl with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair questioned.

"Yes. He is Thor Odinson. Then there is Tony. I believe your suit and," here Clint waved his hand at the glowing stone in his chest, "that protect you. Banner, I believe the other guy is your protector, once again. Captain, my guess is your powers. Natasha, I have a resolute answer for you. That bracelet I gave you a long time ago, told you to never take it off?"

"Hey!" Another girl interrupted. "That's the one I enchanted for you!"

"Indeed, Lou Ellen." Clint agreed. (AN: Lou Ellen never joined Kronos.)

"Enchanted?" Natasha asked, frowning.

"Oh, yeah!" Tony cried. "Some guy called Chiron told us to tell you that you can tell us your Camp's secret."

At this, the grey-eyed girl said, "If you will wait a moment, Percy, Clint, and I will tell you. Right now, we need a battle plan. Which means, Argus? I believe it is time for that shield."

Steve's eyes went to a guy climbing out of one of the vans, and his mouth dropped open in shock. "How is that possible? His eyes, I mean."

At this, Percy grinned, "Excellent. Can you all see them?"

At their nods, he grinned again. "That will make explaining later so much easier. Annabeth? What's the shield for?"

"An idea Daedalus had. I'll explain the fundamentals later. Right now, all you need to know is that I can see any where that the Sun or moon's light reaches."

Percy nodded, and they quickly made a plan that made the Avengers heads spin. The only thing they caught was what involved Clint, and that seemed to be, "Michael, take Apollo's cabin to the Williamsburg Bridge. Clint, stay here. You'll stick with me and Annabeth." That, and it looked like they had just got themselves caught up in a war, if this was a battle plan.

Then, it seemed that they were missing people for one part of the plan, and Steve was about to volunteer the Avengers for it after everything had been explained, when a group of about thirty girls came marching up the street and took it.

After everyone had left, Percy, Clint, and Annabeth turned to the Avengers.

"So." Clint said, staring at them. "You didn't stay put like I told you to."

"Nah, but when have we ever?" Tony pointed out cheerfully.

"He has a point." Thor said.

"And you were in trouble, still are," Natasha added.

"So how did you expect us to sit still?" Banner asked.

"We're a team, the Avengers." Steve told him.

Then Annabeth put in, "As touching as this is, there is a battle taking place around us. We need to explain, then go do our part."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Natasha said, "So, you're expecting us to believe that not only is Norse mythology real, but Greek is, too?"

"And Clint is a demiwhatsit?" Tony questioned.

"Demigod, Tony." Clint said, sighing. "And yes, I expect you to believe that."

"And that the titan of time, Kronos, is trying to come back and rule the human race?" Thor asked.

"And that monsters are real, and quite possible hiding under our beds, and our parents have been lying to us all our lives when they check?" Tony added.

"Yes!" All three demigods cried.

"Now, are you in? Cause if so, great. If not, go back to Stark Tower and stay there." Annabeth told them.

The Avengers didn't even look at each other as they chorused, "We're in."

* * *

For the rest of the battle, the Avengers talked too each other over their comms unit or in passing. That included Clint. They were all given celestial bronze weapons - that did not include Clint, as he had his own - and all went where they were needed.

For Hawkeye, that meant joining his siblings. Black Widow went with him. Captain America was out fighting in the streets, helping wherever needed. The Hulk was leaping from building to building, tearing flying monsters out of the sky and wrestling others on the ground. Iron Man and Thor both took to the skies, blasting any monster who crossed them.

But by the next morning, everyone on the gods side was back to the Empire State Building. Demigods and Avengers alike were sore, tired, and beat up. Exhausted, they all did their best, and by the end of the second day, the battle was over.

* * *

The Avengers, six out of six, met up in the lobby. Staring at each other, they made their observations on the others health.

Clint had an arrow wound in his thigh, but it had been healed as much as possible. It had helped that there was nectar and ambrosia. Natasha had some bruises and scratches, but that was it, as well as for most of the rest of them. After all, celestial bronze didn't affect mortals. Although, Thor did have a nasty cut on one arm. He found out about three fourths through that Asgardian blood was close enough.

They had all seen more than they had ever thought. Gangs of misshapen creatures, armies of the dead, and throngs of mythical creatures they had never imagined seeing in their wildest dreams. Even gods and titans.

"So." Tony said. "Are there things like this in Asgard, Thor?"

"No. Close, but not quite. We certainly don't have flying pigs."

Banner grunted. He had wanted to help Percy with that one, but the demigod had waved him away to a group of demigods who needed his help.

Just then, Steve nudged them, angling his head towards three men that were approaching. One was in a suit, another had lead the army of the dead and was dressed in a black cloak, and the third had a solemn look on him that contradicted the vacation look and laughter lines imprinted on his face.

"We would like to offer our-." The first man hesitated, frowning, at them. Of the six, only one was kneeling in respect.

Upon seeing Clint's position, the rest of the Avengers quickly followed.

Nodding satisfactorily, he continued, "We would like to offer our-," again he hesitated, only to be nudged simultaneously by the two flanking men, "our thanks, for your help. Son of Apollo, your father would like you to have this."

The fisherman looking guy handed him a new celestial bronze quiver. "It will never run out." He told him.

"Give my thanks to my father, please."

Nodding, the fisherman - who looked like an older version of Percy, they all noted - told them, "We have nothing to give you mortals, except to allow you to keep your weapons and modify them."

With a wave of the skeleton guy's hand, their weapons - minus Clint's - turned into steel. "Use them well." He told them sternly.

They nodded, and the three men left.

After, Percy ran up to them and said, "You five are probably the only mortals to get to meet them without being in a relationship."

"Meet who?" Steve questioned, ignoring the last part.

Thor added, "All I could sense was that they were gods."

"Yes," Annabeth put in as she walked up, a bandage on her upper arm, "They are the Big Three - Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

"And they just gave your their thanks." Clint added. "Do you know how hard that is for them? Zeus, anyway." Thunder rumbled overhead.

Rolling his eyes, he turned to Percy and said, "We're going to head to Stark Tower. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to come over."

Nodding, Percy and Annabeth turned together and watched as the Avengers headed home for another well earned rest.

"You know," Percy mused. "I think the bed is calling me, as well."

Laughing, Annabeth pulled him over to the sleeping bags.

Shaking his head, Percy groaned in mock horror, "They'll have to do."

**Percy and Chiron's talk about who is the leader belongs to Rick Riordan, what they say is word for word.**

**Over 3000 words. Woo hoo! And please, review. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
